rsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Beowulf
| tribes = | place = 6/18 | challenges = 5 | votesagainst = 11 | days = 20 | season2 = | tribes2 = Did Not Compete | place2 = Did Not Compete | challenges2 = 0 | votesagainst2 = 0 | days2 = 0 }} Beowulf is a contestant from . He was later cast to be on , but withdrew prior to sequester. In , Beowulf quickly made a name for himself as one of the more hyperactive players of the season. This, along with his strategical mindset and social bonds, resulted in the eliminations of both his allies and enemies alike. His over-the-top presence resulted in his own elimination at the final six. He did, however, win the Fan Favorite Award. Set to play in , Beowulf was prepared to play with his good ally, Anna, from Saigon. Unexpectedly, he quit Discord and deactivated his account, ruling his removal from the season as a quit. Profile Survivor Saigon Beowulf started on the Da Nang tribe where he tried to make bonds with BT and Ant, but to no avail. Instead, he became close allies with Anna. After the Tribe Switch, Beowulf, alongside Anna and Dylan, were able to pull in Jett to blindside Gruff. At the merge, Beowulf and Jett cast stray votes against Jack to stir paranoia. They had their first altercation when Beowulf tried to blindside Akin but Jett was not on board; instead Dylan was voted out. From this point forward, Beowulf started feeding all of the information that Jett was giving him to Anna. When Jack was flipping back and forth, it became evident that Jett was no longer working with Beowulf, so he asked Anna for her Hidden Immunity Idol; she complied. After this, Beowulf won the Touchy Subjects challenge, but was labeled the leader of the tribe and the person most likely to win the entire game. After Anna's elimination, Beowulf's quickly followed. At the Final Tribal Council, Beowulf told Joey L. that he was a great guy during the game, but that he did not play a great game because he needed luck to reach the end. He congratulated Alexis on becoming the runner-up, indicating he would vote for Joey L. to win. He did just that, and Joey L. became the fourth Sole Survivor in a 7-2 jury vote. Voting History In Episode 10, Anna used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Beowulf, negating 5 votes against him. All-Stars Beowulf was set to compete on . He showed up for pre-game interview questions, however, he unexpectedly left the server, and was ruled a quit. Post-Survivor * It was later revealed that Beowulf was Zack in . Trivia * Beowulf's removal from left the season starting with 24 castaways rather than the original 25. ** Originally, All-Stars was going to begin with five starting tribes of five. After Beowulf's quit, only four tribes were used, with the fifth tribe being used as an expanded tribe. References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Saigon Contestants Category:All-Stars Contestants Category:Saigon Jury Members Category:Da Nang Tribe Category:Vietschlong Tribe Category:Fan Favorite Award Winners Category:6th Place Category:Quitters Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Saigon Category:Survivor: All-Stars